johnnythunderrpg01fandomcom-20200213-history
National Museum
The National Museum is a public facility located in LEGO City where treasures collected by the Adventurers are stored. History Raid on the Museum Sam Sinister had a revelation when drawing up his Evil Plan. The Adventurers, once actually getting a treasure, had always been able to get it to the National Museum. No one ever really tried to stop them, and certaintly no one ever tried to steal the treasure from the Museum. And so, he proposed a daring plan to the Villains' Alliance, the organization of villains which he led. They would rob the Museum. A fleet of ships under the command of the pirate admiral and former captain in the navy of Xi'an, Xeng Li, would launch an attack on LEGO City, ostensibly as an act of war between Xi'an and LEGOLAND. In reality, the sole purpose of the assault would be to drop a commando force of Big Game Hunters and Yeti Hunters, under the command of Mr. Cunningham and Ngan Pa respectively, to storm the Museum. They would be assisted by men sent by Sam Sinister to infiltrate the Museum, as well as Roy Bishop (who had been captured and forced to reveal information). The raid was successful, and the attackers stole a large portion of the Museum's exhibits, bringing them onboard the pirate ships and sailing away. They were to be sold on the black market and among the villains themselves in order to raise funds for a future part of Sinister's plan. The raid also had the effect of making the LEGOLAND government think that Xi'an had launched an attack on them. A reprisal is currently being planned, and the LEGOLAND navy and army are preparing to launch an invasion of China. Exhibits Add any exhibit (treasure, rare animal, whatever) in the National Museum here- including a link to an actual article on it. Major exhibits (like, say, the Golden Forest or Atlantis quests) can have a subsection. The Golden Forest Exhibit The Golden Forest was a "forest" in the Amazon comprised of trees made of gold. They had been actually built this way by in the ancient past. The Adventurers moved a large portion of it to a Native village, but some artifacts were brought back to the Museum. *1 Golden Tree, brought to the Museum by Native/Adventurer treaty. *Dozens of photographs of the rest of the Golden Forest. *Copy of the Golden Forest map made after it's translation. Atlantean Archive Exhibit Shortly after being promoted to high adventurer, Laura Craft found clues leading to a mysterious treasure from the lost city of Atlantis. She travelled all around the different locations and collected several artifacts along the way that often had some unexpected use, most of which are now in the museum. *3 Atlantean keys *A mysterious sphere-shaped map of Atlantis *A crystal that can reflect light *5 photographs of an Atlantean diamond, as the real diamond was stolen by Jason Parker Shattered Crystal Exhibit *An ancient engraving with Latin riddles *Translations of riddles *A map that was used to find the three crystal shards *The Cystal of Light, wich was formerly split into three shards. Artifacts Retreived By David *5 golden ingots that were mysteriously found in Dino Island's volcano *A huge crystal found in Dino Island's volcano *The Amazonia Treasure Map, a map hidden in Egypt that showed the way to an ancient crystal. Category:Locations